1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to beach carts, and more particularly, to a motorized beach cart.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many beach-goers have homes or stay in hotels or beach houses near the beach or alternately drive to parking lots relatively near the beach, and then may have to make many trips to hand carry all of their beach supplies to the beach from their home or car. These supplies can include for example, chairs, umbrellas, and coolers. Thus, a beach cart for carrying such items is desirable to reduce the number of trips and to make it easier to transport heavy items. Such a cart, however, is typically transported in the car to and from the parking lot and thus must be of compact size so it can be easily packed in the car along with all the other items that are being transported for the day. In addition, pushing and/or pulling such a cart, particularly if heavily laden, can be inconvenient or impossible for some people who lack sufficient physical strength especially across the beach sand. To ease the physical burden on the beach goer, a motorized cart is desirable. Many examples of motorized carts are known, particularly with respect to motorized golf carts for carrying golf bags and clubs. But these carts lack features that are focused on the needs of beach cart users, are not always sufficiently compact for transportation to the beach and may be difficult to load with all of the beach provisions.
What is needed is a battery powered motorized beach cart that may be folded into a compact configuration for storage and transportation and provides a plurality of storage compartments adapted to carry different items, provides auxiliary features such as solar panel or other power generation devices for charging the drive motor batteries as well as powering personal devices such as personal portable electronic devices and provides a motorized drive system that is low weight, sturdy, efficient and adaptable for traversing sand, asphalt and boardwalk surfaces including ramps and stairs. the has a collapsible storage container and a collapsible frame for easy storage and transportation of the cart. Additionally, the cart should be stable, rugged, and adaptable to multiple transportation situations, including traversing sand and stairs.